Kai, Ray e um Crime
by FireKai
Summary: Kai e Ray são dois detectives que são chamados para resolverem um crime. Conseguirão eles descobrir quem é o assassino? One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

Esta é uma história tipo policial, para se descobrir que é o assassino. Leiam e mandem reviews!

Kai era um detective muito famoso. Nunca tinha falhado a resolver um caso, fosse ele um desaparecimento, um assassínio ou qualquer outra coisa, Kai tinha sempre resolvido todos os mistérios. Nessa noite ele e Ray, que era o detective que estava a estagiar com ele, tinham recebido um telefonema de um agente da judiciária. Aparentemente, tinha havido um assassínio, mas o corpo do morto tinha desaparecido.

Kai guiava o carro pela noite sombria. Dentro de poucos minutos, ele e Ray estariam na mansão do moro. Pelo que o agente da judiciária lhe tinha contado pelo telefone, a governanta encontrara uma grande quantidade de sangue no tapete do hall de entrada. Depois de ter alertado a polícia e de uns testes terem sido feitos, descobriu-se que o sangue pertencia ao dono da casa, o Sr. Charles Black. Tudo apontava para que fosse um homicídio, mas o corpo do homem não tinha aparecido, nem a arma do crime.

Os dois detectives passaram pela cidade de Wallbreak, que era perto da mansão do Sr. Black. Alguns minutos depois, o carro parou em frente de uma imensa mansão. O agente da judiciária, que era um homem gordo com cabelo escuro, veio ter com os dois.

"Boa noite detective Kai e detective Ray." - disse o agente.

"Boa noite agente Grasset." - disseram Kai e Ray.

"Bem, penso que percebemos o que se passou pelo que nos contou no telefonema. Já encontraram mais alguma pista?" - perguntou Kai.

"Não, infelizmente não. Não há uma única impressão digital. Também não há sinais do corpo ou da arma do crime." - disse o agente Grasset.

"Quem, além da governanta, estava em casa quando a governanta descobriu o corpo?" - perguntou Kai.

"Além da governanta, só a mulher dele." - respondeu o agente Grasset.

"Certo." - disse Kai. - "Vamos dar uma olhadela à mansão."

Kai e Ray afastaram-se do agente Grasset e entraram na casa, o hall estava vedado, porque no centro do hall, estava o tapete, ensopado em sangue.

"Temos de fazer uma pesquisa sobre todas as pessoas que teriam um motivo para matar o Sr. Black." - disse Kai.

"Estão aqui algumas pessoas da cidade, podemos perguntar-lhes ou interrogar a governanta e a mulher do Sr. Black." - sugeriu Ray.

"Não. Amanhã, tu vais falar com as pessoas da cidade e eu vou procurar informação na Internet e nos jornais. O Black era um homem muito poderoso, por isso pode ter muitos inimigos, mas não vai ser difícil encontrar informação." - disse Kai.

Kai e Ray saíram da mansão, disseram adeus ao agente Grasset e partiram para casa. Kai e Ray partilhavam um apartamento, numa cidade próxima à cidade de Wallbreak. Demoraram alguns minutos a chegar lá e quando lá chegaram foram logo dormir, porque no dia seguinte tinham um caso para resolver.

Quando Ray saiu de manhã, para ir interrogar as pessoas da cidade, Kai começou a procurar informação em jornais e na Internet. Pela hora do almoço, Ray voltou para casa.

"Então, conseguiste alguma informação?" - perguntou Kai ao colega.

"Bem, alguma. O Black era muito rico e poderoso e tinha todo o tipo de negócios, mas todos eram legais. Na cidade, ele tem apenas um restaurante, que não é muito frequentado. O restaurante é dele e de um sócio. Ele também tem dois filhos, um rapaz e uma rapariga. Ele é tóxico-dependente e ela deu um desfalque numa das empresas do pai. Nenhum deles era bom filho." - disse Ray.

"Muito bem Ray. Eu estive a pesquisar em todo o lado e descobri que o restaurante que o Sr. Black possuía com o seu sócio, o Sr. Gary Walts, poderia fechar, porque não dava muito lucro. O Sr. Black queria fechá-lo, o Sr. Walts, não. O Sr. Gary Walts ficaria na miséria se o restaurante fechasse, mas se o Sr. Black morresse o restaurante passaria a ser só do Sr. Gary Walts e já não fecharia." - disse Kai.

"Também há a possibilidade da governanta. Segundo o que as pessoas me contaram, o Sr. Black e a governanta, a Sra. Martha Roads, tiveram uma relação e ela ficou grávida. Ele não ficou com ela e ela acabou por perder o bebé. Ela ficou a trabalhar para ele, mas poderia querer vingar-se." - disse Ray.

"Mas foi ela que chamou a policia." - concluiu Kai.

"Poderia ter feito isso, para que não desconfiassem dela." - disse Ray.

"Sim, podes ter razão. Também há informação sobre a mulher do Black, Joanna Black. Segundo os artigos que li, eles andavam para se separar, mas se se separassem, a Joanna Black ficaria sem nada, mas se o Sr. Black morresse, ela iria herdar as coisas dele." - disse Kai.

"Também há a hipótese de ter sido o filho. Ele é tóxico-dependente e o pai tinha deixado de lhe dar dinheiro. Podia tê-lo morto para herdar a fortuna dele e comprar droga. Ou também podia ser a filha, porque, como ela fez um desfalque na empresa do pai, ele ia mudar o testamento e ia deserdá-la. A mudança do testamento estava marcada para a semana, mas ele morreu ontem, por isso não chegou a mudar o testamento. Ela podia tê-lo morto, para que não perdesse a herança." - disse Ray.

"Certo, temos cinco suspeitos. Deve ter sido um deles. Temos de ir investigar, mas primeiro, vamos almoçar." - disse Kai.

Depois do almoço, Kai e Ray dirigiram-se à mansão. Kai e Ray dirigiram-se à sala, onde estavam reunidos a governanta, a mulher e os filhos do Sr. Black.

"Boa tarde a todos. Eu sou o detective Kai e este é o detective estagiário, Ray. Viemos para vos interrogar!"

"Estão a suspeitar de nós?" - perguntou indignada, a mulher de Black.

"Todos são suspeitos minha senhora!" - respondeu Kai. - "Há aqui algum escritório?"

"Sim, a porta atrás de si dá para um." - respondeu a governanta.

"Óptimo. A Sra. Martha faça o favor de me acompanhar ao escritório. Ray, tu ficas aqui." - respondeu Kai, enquanto entrava no escritório, seguido da governanta.

Kai sentou-se numa cadeira e a governanta noutra.

"Há quanto tempo é que trabalha nesta casa?" - perguntou Kai.

"Há 30 anos."

"É verdade que teve um caso com o Sr. Black?"

"Sim, mas isso foi há muito tempo."

"Mas ele deixou-a e você perdeu o bebé. Poderia querer vingar-se dele." - disse Kai.

"Claro que não!" - respondeu a governanta.

Depois da governanta, foi a vez da mulher do Black, que não parecia nada triste com a morte do marido. O filho de Balck, por outro lado, parecia muito abalado e a filha além de não se mostrar triste tentou seduzir Ray. O sócio de Black apareceu mais tarde e ele, tal como o filho de Balck parecia muito abalado.

Ray e Kai voltaram a casa...

"Então o que achas Kai?"

"Parecem todos suspeitos!" - disse Kai.

"Acho que não foi a filha dele." - disse Ray.

"Ora está calado Ray. Tu estás é apanhado por ela." - disse Kai. - "Amanhã temos de ir investigar outra vez."

No dia seguinte...

"Aqui outra vez detectives?" - perguntou a filha do Sr. Black a Kai e Ray.

"Sim, viemos investigar." - disse Kai.

O resto da manhã foi passado a seguir a governanta e a mulher do Sr. Black. As duas estavam muito nervosas.

"Está na hora do almoço Ray."

"Onde vamos comer Kai?"

"Podemos ir comer ao restaurante que era do Black e falamos com o sócio dele." - disse Kai.

Meia hora mais tarde os dois estavam no restaurante, que estava apinhado de gente.

"Olá detectives. O que estão aqui a fazer?" - perguntou o Sr. Gary.

"Viemos comer!" - disse Ray.

"Ah, claro. Aqui têm a ementa." - disse Gary, saindo de ao pé deles.

"Este lugar parece estar a funcionar bem agora, até tem algumas coisas novas." - disse Kai. - "Pelos vistos, a morte do Black foi muito benéfica."

"Sim e a Ami (filha do Black) disse-me que o irmão tinha ido buscar dinheiro e tinha desaparecido. Provavelmente, foi comprar mais droga. Também o beneficiou a ele." - disse Ray.

"Mas a filha do Black comprou novas jóias e vestidos. São todos suspeitos." - disse Kai. - "Bem, que vamos comer?"

"Não sei, há vários pratos, se calhar vou pedir uma Especialidade à Casa." - disse Ray.

"Eu vou comer peixe." - disse Kai. Chamaram o Sr. Gary para os vir atender.

"Desculpe detective, mas já não há ingredientes para a Especialidade à Casa, tem sido dos pratos mais comidos." - disse Gary.

"Não faz mal." - disse Ray. - "Traga-me o mesmo que o Kai."

Depois de terem almoçado, voltaram à mansão.

"Olá detectives." - disse a mulher de Black.

"Parece que comprou jóias novas!" - disse Kai.

"São só algumas jóias sem importância." - disse Joanna.

Kai estava cada vez mais intrigado, todos pareciam suspeitos, mas não sabia qual deles tinha morto o Sr. Black. E então fez-se luz na sua cabeça.

"Ray, fica aqui, tenho de ir a um sitio, mas volto logo." - disse Kai. - "Chama os cinco suspeitos e diz-lhes para virem para a mansão o mais rápido possível." - Kai parte no seu carro.

Uma hora mais tarde, Kai volta à mansão. Os 5 suspeitos e Ray já lá estão.

**A história está quase no fim, já sabes quem é o assassino? Se não sabes continua a ler!**

"Eu descobri quem é o assassino!" - disse Kai.

"Qual deles é o assassino Kai?" - perguntou Ray.

"Bem, primeiro vou dizer como é que eu descobri quem era. Primeiro, o corpo desapareceu. Onde poderia estar escondido o corpo? E então eu e o Ray começámos a investigar. E o assassino é o Sr. Gary Walts." - disse Kai.

"É mentira!" - disse Gary. - "Não pode prová-lo!"

"Posso sim. O seu restaurante está a dar lucro, por causa do prato Especial à Casa. O prato é muito especial, porque tem gostos diferentes. O corpo nunca ia ser encontrado, porque o Sr. Gary está a usar a carne do corpo do Sr. Black para fazer o prato Especial á Casa!" - disse Kai.

"É mentira!" - disse Gary.

"Não, não é! Eu fui ao restaurante e consegui uma amostra do prato Especial à Casa e mandei analisar. Você estava a usar a carne do Sr. Black para fazer o prato e assim, o corpo não iria ser encontrado!"

O Sr. Gary Walts foi preso e Kai e Ray voltaram para casa.

"E eu que ia comer aquele prato." - disse Ray com cara de enjoado.

"Tens de ter mais cuidado com o que comes!" - disse Kai sorrindo.

**Fim**

**E fim! Acabou a fic. O que acharam? Estavam à espera deste final? Mandem reviews a dizer o que acharam. **

**Só para saberem: O nome do agente da judiciária, **Grasset, **quer dizer Gorducho em Francês!**


End file.
